A Strange Fondness
by Lady Skarizza
Summary: Silas decided to enter the Hunter Examination. She thought that she will finish the Exam in ease. But, she didn't expect that there will be one big threat, Hisoka. Thrill and Excitement will soon takeover as she learned this. But, what is this strange endearment that will soon occur between Silas and Hisoka as they are been drawn closer?
1. Prologue

**A Strange Fondness**

_(A Hunter X Hunter Fan Fiction story)_

_Lady Skarizza_

**COMPLETE SUMMARY**

Silas, a threatening female nen-user, decided to enter the Hunter Examination. She passed the first two phases easily and thought that she will finish the Exam in ease. But, she didn't expect that other nen-users would be participating this year's examination and one big threat is Hisoka. Thrill and Excitement will soon takeover as she learned this. But, what is this strange endearment that will soon occur between Silas and Hisoka as they are been drawn closer?

* * *

**FOREWORD**

**Hi.** This will be my first story in Hunter X Hunter. Hope you will like it. And, I will try to update the story always as soon as possible. Hehehe.

There are reasons why I wanted to have a foreword. First, to give you a brief background for this story's protagonist, Silas. Second, to tell you about random some stuffs :p And, to give some announcements.

Silas is the name of the female protagonist in this story. Gon and the others would not always be mentioned. This story will merely focus on Silas and Hisoka.

So, to have a brief background for Silas.

**SILAS** is a woman with dark past _(will soon reveal on the story_) and was trained by a bounty hunter. Because of her own talents, skills and potentials, she became that incredibly strong. She really doesn't want to be a Hunter but there's a reason why she took the Hunter Examination _(will soon reveal as the story proceeds)_. She will soon encounter Hisoka. Is he a friend or a foe or more than something to her?

Silas' physical appearance would be like Irene on Claymore but without the elven ears. Hit google search if you don't know her. If you have other suggestions who could be better to be paired up in Hisoka_ (in terms of Physical attributes and immense power) _kindly let me informed.

I can't choose a female character that have the same level with Hisoka so I made my own. I hope you will love Silas because I would describe Silas as a very independent and tough woman. Though she have negatives attributes, I hope you will still appreciate her.

And, I'm very sorry if I will commit some grammar mistakes though I'm trying. But, nobody's perfect, right? Near to perfection would be possible.

SO, just ditch it and continue reading, hey! :p

I love Hisoka so I made this story.

I expect reviews/comments/suggestions. Thank you!

I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow.

Let's keep in touch. Okay?

** GOD SPEED.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter X Hunter except to my own sole character, Silas.

**Prologue**

_I am Silas _

_and I decided to be a Hunter._

_I will kill_

_whoever will stand on my way._


	2. Chapter 1: First Phase and Second Phase

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Phase and Second Phase**

_I am Silas _

_and I decided to be a Hunter._

_I will kill_

_whoever will stand on my way._

Those words echoed on Silas as she ran to an endless pathway behind the first examiner, Satotz. Seeing the participants fall one by one because of exhaustion delights her. _"What a pity. Those guys should train more", _she thought to herself while running tirelessly. She stopped for a moment to look for possible rivals with a wide evil grin.

Silas, on her early age of 10 mastered the art of using Nen. Rage on her heart made her do so. She grew up on the hands of tragedy and hate instead of living in an average life that would be wanted by every normal girl. But the problem is, she is not normal. Since she was a child, she would be look by someone in an awful disdain. She suffered and unloved. But seeing by someone that this girl has a monstrous power, she was trained by a bounty hunter. She have no family to be considered because _she finished all of them. _Her self is also her strength and her fortress.

She set her dead dark eyes on her surroundings and found out interesting persons that she should watch out. She sensed something odd to those two boys chatting happily while running. The slant-eyed boy with white hair and a black spiky haired boy. She smiled thinking that both seemed to have a potential but they will not be a threat thinking that she can dispatch them immediately if she feels like doing so. Together with those boys are other two guys who also have a black hair who is wearing an eye-glasses and the other who has a blond hair with serious eyes. They called each other and she learned that their names are Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

_"Mhm. Interesting.", _she whispered.

Feeling a touch on her shoulders, she stopped looking around and moved her hands quickly on her weapon, a Scottish variant of the late medieval two-handed long sword hiding beneath her coat. The woman, who tapped her shoulders, immediately step backwards not because of Silas' sudden movement but because of her ferocious eyes.

"U-uh.. Hi." she told her with a forced smile.

Silas looked at her from head-to-toe as she moved her hand that is on her sword to her hips. But still, she decided not to reply and decided to start running again. _"Tcht."_

"I'm Ponzu" she said, walking beside her.

"I'm not open for friendship." Silas said in an almost flat tone. "So, don't bother", she continued, almost emotionless.

Ponzu shook her head but she did not give up.

"I don't seek friendship. Running alone bores me and I think you are too", the green haired with the flabby yellow bonnet told her.

"I'm not bored because I don't have someone to talk to. But I'm bored to this phase itself." Silas replied.

"Ah, yeah. We're just running non-stop. Aren't you tired?" she asked, trying to be friendly.

Silas just looked at her and continued running. _"Stupid brat. Do I look tired? Besides, I could kill her now but I might get disqualified.", _she told to herself with disgust.

Ponzu did not seem disappointed. Instead, she asked more. "So, what is your name?"

"Silas" she replied flatly.

"M'hm."she started with a hand on her chin, her thinking stance. Ponzu, who is good on interpreting names, tried on using that to make this conversation longer. "Silas is a Latin name that means; _of the forest_. God of trees and forests, something like that."

"So?"

"Maybe, you're meant to be a hunter", she replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

Silas felt an overwhelming feeling inside her. She really don't desire to be a hunter, nor to be a great hunter. Being a hunter would really be such a pain in an ass. She's too selfish to do noble things, either. She just wanted to prove herself to _someone _that is why she took this Examination.

"People with the name Silas have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details" Ponzu continued.

Silas gave her a small smile.

"_Meh. Silas is like a man of a few words. She does not talk much but she looks strong, though_." Ponzu whispered to herself and sighed.

"So, Silas, how old are you?"

"19" she replied, but her focus is still in Satotz who is approaching the stairs after five hours of walking on the past pathway. This mountain of stairs seemed to be endless as well.

Right now, Satotz and the applicants approach the stairs. The 4000 plus applicants trimmed down into hundreds already. As expected, this exam tests the physical agility and endurance of every aspiring-to-be-hunters. As of Satotz, he seemed not even tired. He just continued running…..no, prancing rather. It's like he will finish this phase, without even breaking a sweat.

"_I wish to have a duel with that guy", _she said on her mind. _"But, I think I can finish him in just a minute, heh", _she continued with a very evil grin.

Ponzu noticed her new "friend" and was terrified on that creepy smile. _"She's pretty but when she smiles like that, it shivers me." _

But, Ponzu still managed to reply. "I-I-I am 16."

Silas is undeniably beautiful. She had a long pale hair that had grown to her knees which can be breathtakingly appreciated if a wind would blow swiftly across her face and an aquiline nose. But, people around her don't think that she is aware of her own beauty because all she cares about is how to take her power to the next level. She had silver eyes which looks calm and serene but at the same time when she smiles, it would seem to glow. Moreover, her skills would turn someone more on. She is a dedicated fighter and wishes to learn more. But, she's so hard to predict because she often wore a calm expression on her face. She is _so near to perfection._ It's just she's ignorant about those things that is out to circle of words like hunting, killing, training and words that are associated to that.

"So, tell me. Why are you here, Silas-san?" she continued.

"None of your business."

Ponzu frowned but did not give up.

"Where are you from?"

"None of your business."

"O-oh. What kind of hunter do you wish to be someday?"

"None of your business."

"Do you start training?"

"None of your business."

"Are you willing to kill someone just to be a hunter?"

"None of your business."

"Are you ready to die just to be a hunter?"

"None of your business."

"Do you have a crush?"

". . . . . ."

It took seconds just to Silas to nourish the last question that Ponzu gave to her.

"WHAT? CRUSH?!" Silas groaned. "To crush someone with bare hand or what?" she continued.

"Hell No! Not that violent crush. Crush is like having someone you admired." Ponzu giggled.

"Well. I admire my Master, Jeremiah. And…." She stopped.

"And?" Ponzu asked confusingly.

Silas eyes darken. "Someone I want to kill", she replied as she clenches her fist.

"You admire someone you want to kill?" she asked again as she scratched her head.

"Don't make me repeat that again."

"Well. Odd."

Ponzu frowned. "_I don't think she's having a crush, though." _She said to herself with a paranoid look. "I have a crush here", she continued with a blush.

Silas noticed the redness on her cheeks.

"_Normal girls are weird", _she sighed.

Ponzu excitedly pointed her fingers to the running man that is meters away in front of them. "See the guy with a pink hair over there?"

Silas nodded.

Giggling to death, she proceeded explaining to Silas. "His name is Pokkle. I stalked him a while ago. He's soooooo cute! What do you think?"

Silas can't barely see his face because he is facing in front. She breathed out.

"Seriously, Ponzu. I know you're here to hunt but not to hunt boys."

"I know. Well, it's just normal to have one, you know. I also find someone cute but I think he is too dangerous to be with because I heard he killed an examiner last year's examination."

Silas directed her focus on her as she heard the magic word- _Killed_.

"Killed? An Examiner? Really?" she asked. After that, her thoughts lingered on having Satotz head on her hand and herself, laughing boisterously as she divided his body with her sword. _ "I rather kill two examiners to beat that person's record, mehehehe."_

Ponzu's eyes widen and found herself shaking before she replied. "U-uh. Look. He's there." Then, she pointed her hand to the man that is a meter away on Pokkle.

"His name is Hisoka" she continued.

Silas looked at him intently and felt a strong and terrifying aura surrounding him.

"_ .unbelievable.", _she thought._ "He can use nen, I can feel it."_

Questions clouded on the back of her mind.

"This will be fun." Silas smiled.

Silas' smile shocked Ponzu. "To be honest, you really are beautiful smiling."

Silas doesn't seemed to heard her because she is busy eyeing the man with the name Hisoka. Seconds after, she saw Hisoka looked on her direction. Time seems to stop as he saw him move his gold serious-looking eyes directly to her's. Hisoka smiled in a luscious way on her and continued running.

It is like her heart skipped a beat from that moment. She knew to herself that soon, she will face that man. Silas would just bit her lip. _"Yum"_

After they finish the first phase. The remaining aspiring-to-be-hunters proceeded to the Phase Two under the examiner whose name is Menchi. The challenge is, to cook the rare pork that will be seen to the forest surrounding the Phase Two Arena.

She completed the second phase in an ease. But though, she can't stop looking to the man whose name is Hisoka on what he is doing every now and then. He seemed not to reveal his true powers as he catches the gruesome pig. He mainly used physical attacks such as punching and kicking. No more and no less. She knew that soon, this guy will reveal such powers that will send her shivers to her spine_. "I can't wait."_

Together with Ponzu, they shared rooms on the airship that served as a temporary resting place for every participants. In here, an exact number of 42 remains.

Silas laid to her bed as her eyes focused on the ceiling, still thinking of Hisoka's image on her head. Suddenly, she heard Ponzu talks. She can't basically ditch Ponzu because the requirement on being in the airship is to have two participants per room. And, Ponzu is the only woman who survived up to the Second Phase.

"I'm just confused." Ponzu asked while combing her hair.

"To what?"

"Don't you really have a Crush?"

"Actually, I don't have any idea to that word" she finally admitted.

Ponzu sighed.

"I'll help you. Well. Having a crush is like; First, you always look to this person. Second, if he looks back to you it's like your heart will skip a beat. Third, you think of him again and again. Lastly, you want to be with him. Well, it's just a crush. Loving someone is still on the other way around.", she said with a blush obviously thinking of Pozzle again on the back of her mind.

Silas froze as Hisoka's image clouded her thoughts.

_No._

_It can't be._

Ponzu snapped. "So? You have a crush to someone."

"No." she replied flatly.

_Does it mean I like him? The first three assumptions are true. Yes, I look at him frequently. Yes, my heart skipped a beat when he looks back at me. Yes, I thought of him._

_But._

_I don't want to be with him._

_I swear._

_I just want to._

_Kill. _

_Him._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**HI.**

How was it? So, our Little Miss Secretive is attracted (_and I'm planning to be soon, sexually aroused. __**JUST PLANNING**_) to Hisoka. Well, Hisoka lusts for the thrill of killing powerful fighters in combat and it is strongly implied that he receives sexual gratification from doing so. So it seems, Silas is in the same boat. So, See you on the next chapter.

Reviews/ Comments/ Suggestions will be highly appreciated.

See 'ya.

**GOD SPEED.**


End file.
